


she keeps me warm

by chrvstenpress



Series: morning sunrise, all the time [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Holidays, Slow Burn, dog shelter owner christen, soccer coach tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrvstenpress/pseuds/chrvstenpress
Summary: If there's anything Christen Press hates, it's that stupid fire alarm in her building that keeps going off. And Tobin? Tobin's just a girl who shares her blankets in the cold when the fire alarm goes off.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: morning sunrise, all the time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708021
Comments: 78
Kudos: 610





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> this took so much longer than I thought it would. the holidays are over now but let's pretend they aren't because we've got Christmas AND New Years in here. 
> 
> as always, enjoy and feel free to leave me comments or asks on my Tumblr @ chrvstenpress.tumblr.com !  
> Thanks for reading!

There aren’t many things Christen Press hates. There’s bugs. She can say she hates those, but it’s not that strong of a hatred. It’s more like they make her uncomfortable, and it’s one of those answers people easily accept if they ask what you hate. There’s long lines, but most of the time, she finds something to entertain her if she’s stuck in one. There’s traffic, but she puts music on to get her through it. 

Then there’s that damn fucking fire alarm. She can say with absolute certainty that she loathes the fire alarm in her apartment building that goes off at random times with every ounce of her being. Mostly, she hates it because it conveniently goes off just as she’s gotten home and all she wants is her couch. Instead, she has to climb down nine flights of stairs, wait for the ‘all clear’, and then climb the same nine flights of stairs because the line for the elevator is far too long to justify waiting in and she also strongly dislikes cramped spaces.

No one can figure out why the alarm is going off. She’s asked plenty of times, as have most of her neighbors, but the answer always seems to be _‘We are doing the best we can to stop this from happening again and we are so sorry for the inconvenience.’_

But most of all, Christen resents, abhors, _despises_ , the bright, flashing light, loud, non-stop siren that fills her apartment at 2 in the morning on one of the first nights of December. 

She pulls herself out of bed, not bothering to do anything but throw her hair up into a ponytail and slide some shoes on before she’s out her door, sending tight-lipped smiles at all the neighbors she meets out in the hallway. 

“This fucking alarm. If they don’t fix it soon, I’m looking for somewhere else to live,” an old man grumbles as he walks past her and fixes his glasses.

“No kidding,” Christen mutters to herself.

She makes her way down the nine flights of stairs that her legs are growing used to by now, but this time, she feels half asleep and the chill of the night coming from outside floats over her bare arms in the staircase. She curses herself for forgetting a sweater, knowing there was no way she would be let back into the building to try to grab one now.

Most of the same faces she always sees are in front of the building already, though they all seemed to have thought before leaving and have sweaters and blankets with them.

Christen brings her hands up to run at her upper arms as she stands off to the side, not wanting to make small talk in the middle of the night with strangers. She watches as the firefighters arrive, most of them already knowing the building and the faces from how often they visit. She lets out an amused huff as she watches a few grumpy people voice their frustrations as they pass by. 

As much as she hates the fire alarm, people watching has always proved to be entertaining while she waits for the ‘okay’ to head back in. This time around, it proves to be even more entertaining. There are people yelling at god knows who, kids falling asleep on their parents, dogs whining to play with each other, but then there’s a woman. She’s staring right at her, holding her gaze and offering a small smile until she looks away after a few quick moments.

Christen wraps her arms a little tighter around herself, still rubbing at her skin in hopes to warm up as she furrows her eyebrows, feeling like _she’s_ being watched for a change. She continues watching the woman, seeing her covered in a large blanket and talking to someone nearby for a minute or two. That is, until she looks back over at Christen, and this time, Christen is the one who looks away. 

Christen catches her still staring a few minutes later, just as she’s getting fed up of waiting outside and her arms are turning numb. She considers stalking over and asking whether she has something on her face or the girl just has a staring issue, but said girl is making her way over before she can decide.

She looks away so she isn’t the one staring, and a few moments later, a scratchy voice says, “Cold?”

It’s not at all what she would have imagined the woman had sounded like, not that she had an idea as it was, but it definitely wasn’t that. Yet somehow, it still fits her.

“Yeah. Forgot a jacket.” She clutches her arms a bit tighter and shifts on her feet. 

The woman hums and rocks back and forth on her heels a few times. “You could take my blanket if you’d like. I have a sweater on underneath.” She moves to unwrap the blanket from around her shoulders before Christen can even answer.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t.”

“Sure you could,” the woman says, pushing the blanket further toward her. 

“No, really. I’m okay. Thanks, though.”

“Your chin is moving up and down faster than I can process and your whole body is shaking. I think you should take the blanket,” the woman laughs lightly, still holding the blanket in an outstretched arm.

Christen stands still, as best as she can considering she can’t stop shivering, moving her eyes back and forth from the blanket to the woman’s expectant eyes a few times. “I don’t know you.”

The woman laughs a little louder this time. “I’m Tobin. Tobin Heath if you need to _really_ know me in order to just accept the blanket.”

“But then you won’t have a blanket and it’s pretty cold out-”

“Are you always this stubborn?” She quirks an eyebrow. “Look, if you don’t want me to be out of a blanket, we can share. And if you don’t want to share because you don’t know me, my name is Tobin Heath, I live on the 3rd floor, I like art, and I love Christmas. And if that’s still not enough, I can go back to my very talkative neighbor behind me that I really don’t want to have another conversation with.”

Christen looks past Tobin to see the same man she had been conversing with before eyeing them as if waiting for her to return.

“We can share,” she says quietly. Tobin grins immediately, handing her one end of the fabric and wrapping the other around herself.

“I was really worried I’d have to go listen to another one ended conversation about melons.”

“Melons?”

“Melons.” Tobin nods. “Watermelons. Cantaloupe. Muskmelon. Honeydew. I tuned out the rest because I really don’t care that much about melons.”

Christen giggles quietly through a chatter of teeth. 

“Still cold?”

“Don’t you dare offer me your sweater. You’ve already done enough.”

Tobin laughs, white puffs of air appearing in front of her face at the breaths she lets out. “I was just gonna offer to stand closer.”

“Oh,” Christen says quietly. “Sorry. A ‘thank you’ would probably have been more appropriate.” 

“It’s cool.” The corner of her mouth curls up as they turn quiet and she stands a step closer to Christen so their arms just barely brush.

“So do I at least get to know the name of the woman with whom I am sharing my blanket?”

Christen peers over, barely moving her head, no longer shivering so much. “Christen.”

Tobin hums again, nodding slowly. “Sorry, I’m not comfortable sharing a blanket with someone I barely know.” She tugs the blanket a little before stopping when the material catches in Christen’s grasp. “Just kidding.” She grins like a kid.

Christen tries to contain her smile, just barely failing because her lips purse and little dimples appear at each end of her mouth, and Tobin knows she accomplished at least a portion of her goal.

“Press,” Christen says.

“Press on what?”

“No,” Christen chuckles, “that’s my name. Christen Press.”

“Oh!” Tobin’s eyes widen. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I feel stupid now,” she chuckles nervously.

“You’re fine,” Christen gives her a small smile.

“Well, it’s nice to share a blanket with you, Christen Press.”

Christen’s mouth spreads slightly in a smile. “Nice to share a blanket with you, Tobin Heath.”

Tobin gives her a toothy grin before shuffling her feet around a bit. 

“So why have I never seen to down here before? This dumb alarm goes off enough, I thought I’d have seen the face of every person who lives in this building,” Christen mentions, watching her closely.

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve been around a few of the times but I think I’m mostly at work or something when it usually happens.”

“Ah, lucky,” Christen hums, “I’m usually just getting home from work or somewhere else when it happens and I have to come all the way back down after just having gotten comfortable.”

Tobin winces a little for her. “This is the first one this late though, right? I mean, I’m a pretty heavy sleeper but I think I’d have woken up if this had happened before.”

“Yeah, this is the first this late.” Christen rolls her eyes a bit. “I don’t know why they haven’t figured it out by now.”

“Yeah, I’m with you on that one.”

“One of my neighbors mentioned moving if they don’t figure it out soon.”

Tobin laughs quietly. “I could imagine it’s a burden.”

“Are you really not here that often to experience them?”

“Not really.” She shakes her head

“What job needs you still out past like 5?” 

“A coaching job.”

“You’re a coach?” Christen’s eyebrows raise.

Tobin gives a little affirmative hum and nod of the head, still rocking on her feet. 

“What kind of coach?”

“A life coach.”

“You’re a life coach?” 

“No,” Tobin laughs. “Soccer. For one of the nearby high schools. Practices run a little late some days or we have games.” 

“That’s pretty cool. Fits you.” 

“You don’t know me,” Tobin teases with a smirk. 

Christen rolls her eyes again. “Your name is Tobin Heath, you live on the third floor, you like art, you love Christmas, you don’t like conversations about melons, and you’re a high school soccer coach.” She recites it like she had studied it. 

“Someone has a good memory,” Tobin says with a grin. “Didn’t think you were paying that much attention.” 

Christen grins back with a small shrug, brushing their arms together a little more. “It may be past two in the morning, but I pay attention no matter what.” 

Just then, the firefighters give them the all clear and people rush back into the warmth of the building and the comfort of their beds. 

Christen moves to take the blanket off her shoulders, but Tobin beats her to it, taking the material off her own shoulders and wrapping it further around Christen. 

“Probably awkward to walk wrapped up together,” Tobin scrunches her nose. “Keep it til we’re inside.” 

Christen is about to protest again, opening her mouth and closing it quickly. There’s no way Tobin is going to let her give it back. She smiles instead, saying, “Thanks. You really don’t have to.”

She hears Tobin mumble something that sounds like “Nonsense,” as she waves her off, but the chatter around them is too loud to be sure.

The moment they’re inside, Christen is unwrapping herself from the blanket and handing it back to Tobin as she waits in the elevator line. 

“Thanks again. Kinda saved me from turning into an icicle out there,” she laughs. 

“Yeah, no problem. Really.”

“Well, goodnight, Tobin. See you around.”

Tobin’s eyebrows scrunch up as she watches Christen turn to leave. “Wait, where are you going?”

Christen stops, arms wrapped around herself again, and looks at Tobin’s confused face. “The stairs,” she points, “Don’t really like waiting.”

“Oh,” Tobin says to herself. “I’ll go with you.” She shrugs and follows an amused Christen to the stairway entrance. 

“What floor are you on?” Tobin asks as they begin their ascendance.

“Nine.”

“Nine?!”

“Nine.”

“And you climb nine flights of stairs every time this happens?”

“I take breaks if I need to,” Christen dismisses. “It’s actually not that much.”

“Holy shit,” Tobin breathes out, following a few steps behind Christen. “You must really hate waiting for the elevator. I would never climb nine flights of stairs at this hour.” 

“More like I don’t like being in cramped spaces, especially with strangers.” 

“Oh,” Tobin pauses. “I’m sorry if I like pressured you to share a blanket with me when you didn’t know me-”

She stops at the sound of Christen’s laugh. It’s a pretty one, but she can’t think about it too long before Christen is saying, “You’re fine. I’m the one who said we could share and you were kind to offer.”

“Okay,” Tobin whispers. “I feel lazy for not taking the stairs to the third floor when you take them to the ninth.”

Christen huffs out a laugh. “It’s not a competition.”

“Right,” Tobin says, not quite breathless, but heart rate definitely up. “Well, uh, this is three. So goodnight, again, Christen.” 

“Night, Tobin,” Christen smiles almost shyly. “Thanks again.”

“Yeah,” Tobin whispers as she watches Christen climb the next set of stairs. “No problem.”

///

It happens again a few days later. It’s twice in the middle of the night in one week now, but this time, Christen remembers to cover up. 

She makes her way into the hall, smiles sleepily at her neighbors, and carefully makes her way down the nine flights of stairs. This time, though, when she reaches the exit, a certain someone is there too.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Tobin smirks as she pushes herself off a nearby tree. “Figured I’d find you if I waited.” 

“Don’t want another conversation about melons?” Christen asks, hands clutching her blanket tightly, words muffled by the cloth covering her mouth.

“Nah,” Tobin dismisses. “Just figured I’d wait and see if you needed another blanket but it looks like you got it covered this time around.”

“How are you so awake right now?” Christen asks, almost groaning.

“I was still up,” Tobin replies with a shrug. “It’s not that late this time.”

“It’s only an hour earlier than last time,” Christen points out. 

“Kinda a night owl.”

Christen hums, walking alongside Tobin the the same spot they stood a few nights before. 

“If they don’t figure this out soon I’m gonna-”

“Move out?” Tobin interjects.

Christen looks over to her, uncovering her mouth from the blanket. “Maybe. I was gonna say fall asleep out here.”

“Oh,” Tobin chuckles. “Sorry.”

Christen doesn’t reply, only tucks her face back into her blanket. 

“Long day?”

She looks over at Tobin once more, eyelids half open. “Yeah, kinda.” 

“We can go sit down on the curb if you want? You know, so you don’t have to stand.”

Christen follows Tobin’s gaze over to a curb she mentioned. Too tired to speak, she only nods. 

She plops herself down as soon as they reach the block of cement, muttering a “thanks” to Tobin as she sits beside her. 

“Wanna talk about it or wanna sleep?” Tobin asks.

“Sleep,” Christen groans, resting her head on her bent knees in front of her.

Tobin chuckles to herself, watching Christen’s shoulders rise and fall with every sleepy breath she takes. Her eyes flutter every few seconds, her neck is bent, she has small wisps of curls straying from their place in her ponytail, and there are little dogs on her pajama bottoms that peek out from beneath her blanket. She stays quiet, not wanting to interrupt her sleep.

“Sorry,” Christen rasps out after a few moments, picking her head up and trying to open her eyes. “I don’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s cool. You’re tired. You can sleep if you want, I don’t mind.” Tobin gives her a polite smile, but really, she wants to talk to her more. Get to know her. Get to know Christen Press.

“No, no. It’s okay. I shouldn’t.” She rubs at her eyes like a little kid and then tucks a small bunch of stray hair behind her ear. 

Tobin smiles a little because, even if she doesn’t realize it, she’s incredibly endearing in that moment.

“Gonna have a hard time waking up in the morning?”

“Probably,” Christen chuckles through a yawn. “I have to be at work early tomorrow, too,” she groans.

“I really don’t mind if you want to sleep. I’m sure it’s not comfortable but whatever you can get, right?”

“I’ll be okay. Thanks, though.” She smiles even though she really, really just wants to knock out right there on the curb.

“Reason for your long day?”

“Just the holidays coming around and making everything ten times busier,” Christen replies in a small voice, still too tired to speak at normal volume.

“Ah. Do you work like retail or something?”

“No,” Christen laughs quietly. “I co-own a local dog rescue and with the holidays nearing, we get a lot of pups _and_ families coming in.”

“Oh my god, that sounds like the best job ever.”

“It can be. But during the winter we seem to get more pups coming in because they’re left out in the cold and in bad conditions which is always hard to see.”

Tobin pouts adorably at the thought of stranded pups in the cold weather of winter. 

“I mean, that and we get tons of families coming in looking to adopt, but sometimes gifting a dog for a holiday isn’t always as well thought out as it should be and the poor dogs end up right back in the shelters.” 

“Ok, nope. We’re not having this conversation right now. It’s too late and I don’t want to cry,” Tobin says quickly, shaking her head vehemently.

Christen giggles for a second, backtracking right away. “I promise it’s not always that bad. We get to send a lot of the dogs off to really amazing forever homes. I think that’s what I love most about it.”

“It would probably partially kill me to send off a cute dog I saw everyday knowing I wasn’t going to see it again.”

“At first I thought the same, but you know they’re going to great families and they’ll probably get too many treats and human food for their own good, but those little cuties deserve it all.”

“I’m assuming you don’t have one?” Tobin questions, smiling at Christen’s sleepily passionate response.

“A dog? No. If I lived in a bigger place and maybe not so high up, I would. Maybe soon, though. Who knows.”

Tobin nods, corners of her lips curled up just barely as they fall into another silence. 

When she turns over to Christen a few moments later, the beauty of a woman is half asleep, head bobbing just barely and eyes shutting closed to snap back half-open quickly.

She smiles to herself, chuckling through her nose as she watches Christen’s head snap up quickly and eyes widen to the best of her ability. Christen doesn’t catch on to the fact that Tobin is watching her yet again until a few moments later. 

“What?”

Tobin’s grin widens a little bit. She shakes her head softly, saying, “Nothing,” but obviously meaning _something_. 

Christen dismisses it and searches Tobin’s face quickly. There are a few small specks of paint along her neck, chin, and just the slightest bit on her nose.

“What?” Tobin mimics as Christen’s eyes find her own again. 

“Nothing, you just-” she stops herself. “Nothing.” She shakes her head with a small smile, looking away. 

“No, what?” Tobin chuckles. “I what?”

Christen looks back over without turning her head very much, suddenly feeling more awake than she has all night. “You’ve got a little something on your face.”

Tobin immediately brings her hands up to wipe at her her cheeks and forehead, spreading more pieces of paint that were originally on her hands across her face.

Christen giggles again, making heat flush to Tobin’s cheeks.

“Did I get it? What was it?” Tobin rambles, still wiping harshly at her face. 

It makes Christen laugh a little harder and shake her head wordlessly. “It looks like paint.” 

Tobin mutters something that sounds like “ah, shit” to herself as she looks at her paint crusted hands. “I was painting when the alarm went off.”

“I figured,” Christen smirks.

She wipes at her face again, not doing much to help the situation. “I’m not really helping it, am I?”

Christen bites her lower lip and shakes her head again.

After a few moments of trying to direct Tobin of where to wipe and not seeing much of an improvement, she brings her own hand out of her blanket, covering it with the sleeve of her sweater and bringing it up to Tobin’s face. 

She doesn’t really think about it until Tobin’s eyes lock on her own and her body stops moving altogether. She considers pulling away, but there’s no point now. 

She wipes softly at Tobin’s face, trying to rid her of dried paint as best as she can. At her last wipe, her fingers slowly, just barely, brush Tobin’s cold, rose tinted cheek.

She retracts her hand quickly, mumbling “all done,” as she wipes the dried paint off her sleeve and onto the floor.

Tobin stays still for a few seconds, watching Christen, before she wipes her own hands and whispers her thanks.

///

“New Years Eve. My place. You’re coming.”

Christen chuckles at Julie’s demand. “I go every year, Jules. I don’t know why you’re saying it like you need to force me.”

“Just making sure,” Julie sing-songs before taking a sip from her drink. “What time were you able to close up today?”

“A little after 6 I think it was. One of the beagles was being a bit difficult after you left,” Christen replies. She smiles a little though because, even if her job can be tiring at times, she loves all of it. 

“Let me guess. Marco?” Julie smirks.

“That would be the little cutie that refuses to let me leave on time, yes.”

“Just admit it, Chris. He likes me more,” she teases Christen, shrugging her shoulders and throwing her hands up in an ‘oh well’ position.

“Yeah, because you sneak treats for him,” Christen chastises.

Julie gasps dramatically. “I have done no such thing!”

Christen gives her a side eye as if to say ‘really?’

“Okay, but I can’t help it!” Julie admits. “He’s just too cute!”

Christen chuckles, shaking her head and swirling around her drink that she’s barely touched. 

“I think we need to start being stricter about who we’re letting adopt,” Christen mentions after a second. “I was just talking to someone about how gifting puppies for the holidays isn’t always the best idea and sometimes the dogs end up back in the shelters, or worse, on the streets. If we’re stricter about the adoption process, we might be able to help that in some way. Even if it’s just a few extra questions that really get their minds going about whether they want to adopt or not.”

Julie stares at her friend wordlessly for a few seconds, only speaking when she knows Christen is about to ask why she’s not saying anything. “Okay, one, you’re too good for this world. You know that?”

Christen rolls her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Two, I think that’s a great idea but, three, it is an idea I would like to discuss when we are at work, not at a bar that is very, very far from being work.”

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right,” Christen concedes, “We can talk about it on Monday or something.”

Julie cracks a smile, reaching a hand over to rest on Christen’s. “I’m being serious. I don’t tell you enough but there’s no one else I’d want as my business partner in crime. You’re in it for nothing more than the well-being of the doggos.”

Christen smiles warmly at her best friend, turning her hand over in Julie’s and squeezing it. 

“Christen?”

When she turns her head to meet the voice calling her, she has to laugh. 

“Hey, Tobin. What are you doing here?” she asks, as if Tobin shouldn’t be there or something.

“Grabbing a drink with a friend after a practice,” Tobin chuckles and points behind her. “I thought it was you from afar so I figured I’d come check to make sure.”

“Yep. It’s me.” She chuckles awkwardly, realizing her hand is still clutching Julie’s and letting go quickly. “Oh, sorry. Tobin, this is Julie. Julie, Tobin.” 

They shake hands politely before Tobin’s attention is completely back on Christen again. “Did you, uh, did you get enough sleep the other night?”

Julie looks between the two women, intrigued by the nervous dynamic on display in front of her. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, I was a bit tired but it’s nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Good, good,” Tobin nods, “Well, I just figured I’d say hi if it was you so, hi.” They both laugh awkwardly again. Julie remains watching with a smirk on her face. “But anyway, I should get back to my friend and leave you two to it. It was nice to meet you, Julie. I’ll see you around, Christen.”

“Yeah, see ya, Tobin,” she says quietly and smiles politely as she watches the woman walk away. 

“Care to explain?”

“Hm?” Christen turns her head back to face an amused Julie. “Oh, she’s just someone who lives in my building.”

Julie hums, nodding her head and sipping her drink slowly. “And she was wondering if you got enough sleep the other night, why?”

“The fire alarm went off again and I was waiting with her outside before we could go back in.”

Julie nods understandingly, speaking up again after a few seconds. “She’s pretty.”

“ _Julie_.”

“What?” Julie laughs.

“Don’t start.”

“I can’t just appreciate a good looking person when I see one?”

“You’re straight.”

“And? I can still acknowledge good looking people.”

“And married.”

“Statement still stands,” she smirks.

“And intolerable.”

Julie laughs, throwing her head back a little. “Chriiis, indulge me a little.”

“What do you want me to tell you?” Christen laughs. “I’ve only met her twice.”

“I don’t know,” she whines. “That you have a crush on her or something.”

“ _Julie_.”

“That you think she’s cute?”

Christen gives her a pointed look.

“That she probably thinks we’re together now because you suddenly had a death grip on my hand as soon as you saw her and wouldn’t let go?”

“What? I did not.” Christen defends quickly, though she knows she did forget to let go of Julie’s hand. 

Julie looks like she’s considering fighting Christen on it until she shakes her head and laughs. “Whatever you say, Christen.”

•

Across the bar, Tobin is having a very similar conversation.

“What was that all about?” Kelley questions as soon as Tobin sits back down.

“Oh, it was just someone I know who lives in my building. I was just saying hi.”

“She’s hot.”

“ _Kel_ ,” Tobin’s cheeks go aflame, “don’t be gross.”

“You’re gonna tell me you don’t find her hot?”

She nearly chokes on her beer at Kelley’s question. She considers saying no, but she’s no liar. It takes her a second, but she eventually says, “She is very beautiful, yes, but I’m not as disgusting as you.”

Kelly hums through a mouthful of beer, swallowing roughly. “You say beautiful, I say hot. You say potato, I say potatoe.”

“Tomato?”

“Same shit.”

“Right.”

“You want me to go so you can buy her a drink?” Kelley suggests, pointing in too many directions for Tobin to understand what she’s gesturing at.

“What? No. No, she’s with her...with a… with someone.”

Kelley looks over her shoulder to see Christen and Julie talking and laughing. “Girlfriend?”

“Don’t know,” Tobin shrugs, swirling her beer around. “I’ve never seen her in the building before. She only told me her name. Didn’t say who she was.”

“Got it.” Kelley looks over shoulder once more.

“Kelley,” Tobin hisses, “don’t stare.”

“I’m not staring,” Kelley defends, still not looking away.

“What do you call it then?”

Her friend turns to face her slowly, a smirk spread thin on her lips. “Observing.”

Tobin scoffs, shoving Kelley’s shoulder and shaking her head. 

“Listen. If they aren’t gone in about 30 minutes, I’m going to leave, _you_ are going to stay, and then you’re going to let me know if her friend leaves her alone or if they still leave together.”

“Kelley, no.”

“Yes. It’ll be good, Tobito, don’t worry.”

“You don’t even know if they’re just friends.”

“She lives alone as far as you know, they aren’t being very affectionate, and if she stays alone, you have your answer.”

“Kelley,” Tobin groans, running a hand over her face. “Not everyone lives with their partner. And maybe she isn’t even into girls! We don’t know!”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“ _Kelley_.”

“You’ll love me for it later.”

•

“Staring Friend is leaving.”

“Julie, I told you to stop-”

“Shh, she’s getting close.”

They both shut their mouths and play with their drinks as Kelley walks by their table. As soon as she’s out the door, Christen is reprimanding her friend.

“I told you to stop watching them.”

“It’s not my fault the shorty kept staring!”

Christen sighs and closes her eyes slowly. “Maybe she just went to go get something from her car.”

“She had too many beers to be driving. She’s gone.”

“ _Julie_.”

“What?” Her friend laughs. “Look, all I’m saying is, they didn’t leave together.” 

“And that matters why?”

“Because soon I’m going to leave you too and you’re gonna walk your cute butt over to the bar and have a drink with her.”

“What? Jules, no. I don’t even know her.”

_Her name is Tobin Heath, she lives on the third floor of my building, she likes art, she loves Christmas, she coaches a high school soccer team, she shares her blankets, and she looks too adorable for anybody’s good with paint all over her face._

“That’s why you’re going to get to know her.”

•

Julie does leave. Twenty or so minutes later, Christen sits alone at the table contemplating leaving as well. That is, until Tobin turns around from watching one of the televisions and locks eyes with her.

They share a smile and Christen knows there’s no going back now.

She hesitantly gestures to the seat next to Tobin, causing her to look to the empty seat and then back to Christen’s awaiting eyes. She quickly shrugs and then nods and points to the door as if to say that Kelley left. Christen turns to look at the door, then turns back around with a confused expression and points to herself. Tobin’s eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly before she starts laughing, realizing they could very easily just talk to each other. She waves for Christen to join her, pulling the barstool out as she approaches.

“Hey… again,” Christen chuckles.

“Hi. Sorry, that was silly.”

“No, no, you’re…” she makes dismissing gestures with her hands, “you’re fine.”

They both chuckle for a few seconds. 

“I saw your friend leave. You get ditched?” Christen asks playfully.

“Ha. Something like that,” Tobin says quietly. “You?”

“Oh, Julie had to go. So same, I guess.”

They both laugh again, secretly feeling frustrated with their respective friends for abandoning them like this. It’s not like either girl was trying to make a move on the other. Sure, they both acknowledged their slight attraction to the other in their own heads, but neither planned to act on it. 

“How long have you two been together?” Tobin asks innocently.

Christen chokes on her drink, nearly spitting it out.

“What?”

“You and Julie… aren’t you like… together?”

Christen wipes at her mouth with a napkin, laughing to herself because, of course, Julie was right.

“No, no she’s… Julie is my very straight, very married, best friend and co-owner of the shelter.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed. That’s so rude of me.”

Then Tobin is laughing to herself because, of course, Kelley was right.

“You’re fine,” Christen giggles, “She’s like my sister. I don’t think I could ever imagine dating her.”

“Right. Sorry.” She shakes her head, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at the situation again.

“You’re fine, Tobin, seriously. Stop apologizing.” She rests a comforting hand on Tobin’s shoulder, realizing again that she keeps touching her without thinking. Tobin’s eyes lock on hers all the same again and they go quiet.

“Got it.”

Christen retracts her hand, clearing her throat and asking, “You said you had a practice today?”

“Yeah, yeah. The friend who I was with, Kelley, is my assistant coach and we kinda had a breakthrough with the team today so we came to grab some drinks.”

“That’s great! Were things not going so well before or something?”

“There wasn’t like drama or anything. Our team had just been off and not connecting at all but they pulled through today. We promised the girls some super unhealthy food soon before winter break if they keep it up.”

Christen grins. “Sounds like a fun job.”

“Compared to working with puppies? No way. You win.”

“It’s not a competition,” Christen says while smirking, almost proud of being able to tease Tobin over that again.

“C’mon. You climb nine flights of stairs half asleep and save puppies and give them forever homes. You win at life.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Christen drags out playfully.

“Uh huh. That’s what I thought.” Tobin grins at Christen’s flattered act.

“I wish I didn’t have to climb nine flights of stairs half asleep. It’d make my life a whole lot easier,” Christen groans. “Though I _will_ say my legs feel and look much stronger now.”

“I can imagine.” Tobin’s eyes involuntarily fly down to Christen’s jean clad legs and it makes the situation seem much more suggestive than she intended. Not that she meant for it to be suggestive at all. “I mean, I could imagine nine flights of stairs that often would do that.”

Christen looks down to her almost empty drink grinning. Turns out flustered Tobin is just as adorable as paint-covered-face Tobin. 

“Do you want some pie?”

“What?” Christen laughs at Tobin’s random question.

“Pie. Do you want some?”

“They have pie here?”

“Oh, no! I meant like back at my apartment. I have pie and I live alone and I need to share.”

“You must really like sharing.”

“Huh?”

“Blankets. Pie…” Christen chuckles.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I guess so.” Tobin rubs a hand on the back of her neck.

“Pie sounds great, Tobin.”

•

It turns out Tobin has pie _and_ ice cream and Christen is thinking she might not be so mad if the fire alarm goes off again because then she’ll work off all of it with those stairs. 

“Okay,” Tobin laughs through a mouthful, pointing her fork at Christen, “you’re telling me that you guys have two beagles named Marco and Polo at your shelter?”

“Yes, but that’s besides the point,” Christen laughs despite herself. 

“Who the hell names dogs Marco and Polo?” Tobin asks through heaving laughs.

“Julie does because they’re brothers. Now can I finish?”

“Wait, wait, if Marco barks, does Polo bark back?” She makes herself crack up, causing Christen to roll her eyes and laugh along.

“Oh my god, forget it.”

“No, no, okay I’m sorry. Finish your story.”

Tobin is still laughing but she has her lips clamped between her teeth as if to hold it in. Christen eyes her with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s not that important anymore. He just gave me a hard time coming inside today because I wouldn’t give him treats.”

“Just have Polo bark and Marco will follow.” Her mouth shuts closed right after she says it, trying to contain her laughter.

Christen is quiet for a few seconds, holding her gaze, until she finally breaks out in giggles and shakes her head. “You’re impossible.”

Tobin is practically off her seat in hysterics, making Christen laugh at her more than the jokes themselves. When they finally calm down, Tobin gets up to place their plates in the sink.

“I can’t believe you have this many Christmas decorations up and it’s only the first week of December.”

The apartment looks like someone dumped the entirety of a store’s Christmas section in it, with the exception of a tree. 

“I told you I love Christmas! I’m going to get my tree tomorrow.” 

“I have absolutely nothing up right now. I don’t even know if I’ll have time to put anything up.”

Tobin stops in her tracks as she walks back over. “Don’t you dare tell me you aren’t going to get a tree.”

Christen shrugs. “I don’t know. I didn’t last year. I mean, it’s just me and it’s not like any presents will go under it.” 

“Chris, no! You can’t do that! You’ll break my heart if you don’t at least get a tree.”

 _Chris_. 

_Break her heart_.

“You’re coming with me tomorrow. You don’t have plans, do you?”

Christen shakes her head no.

“Good. We can go grab coffee bright and early and go pick out our trees before it gets crowded. We’ll bring them back and I’ll even help you decorate it and get you a present to go under it.” 

She wants to say that they don’t even know each other. But-

_Her name is Tobin Heath, she lives on the third floor of my building, she likes art, she loves Christmas, she coaches a high school soccer team, she shares her blankets, she looks too adorable for anybody’s good with paint all over her face, she shares her pie and ice cream, and she wants to decorate my Christmas tree with me and buy me a present to go under it._

“I’m going to be very upset with you if you say no. Especially now that I know you don’t have plans.”

“Tobin, that’s- I can’t ask you to-”

“You didn’t ask me. I volunteered because I love Christmas and you should at least have a tree.”

Christen really can’t say no to that. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“We might have to stop and get me some stuff to decorate with, but sure,” she laughs.

“You got it,” Tobin smiles broadly. “Leave here at 8 a.m.? That sound okay?”

“Sounds good,” Christen confirms.

“Cool. I’ll meet you down in the lobby then.”

Christen says she would go, that it’s getting late and she should go to sleep. She thanks Tobin for having her and for feeding her pie, letting the woman walk her to the door. When she arrives back to her own apartment and is in bed, she can’t help but acknowledge that warm feeling coursing through her body.

///

“Morning, Chris!”

 _Chris_. 

Everyone calls her that, but the way it sounds in Tobin’s voice feels different for some reason.

She can’t help but smile, despite the early time and lack of caffeine. “Good morning, Tobin.”

“You ready to get your Christmas on?”

“Perhaps not as ready as you, but I’m ready,” she jokes.

“True,” Tobin laughs. ”No one will ever be as ready for Christmas as me.”

“You really love Christmas that much?”

Tobin halts as they approach the doors to their building. Christen stops only a few steps ahead of her, not catching on right away. 

“Christmas is my absolute _favorite_ holiday. No questions asked.”

“No questions?” Christen raises her eyebrows playfully.

“ _None_ ,” Tobin insists, raising a finger at Christen, “don’t ask me any.”

“But what about-”

“ _None_ , Chris.” She carries on walking past Christen, still pointing a finger at her. 

“How about-”

“None!”

Christen snickers she follows Tobin to the parking lot.

Tobin insists that she can fit both of their trees on top of her Jeep. Christen isn’t quite sure, but she jumps in anyway. 

Tobin also insists that her coffee spot is much better and less crowded than Starbucks. Christen, again, isn’t quite sure she wants to mess with her usual coffee order, but decides it’s worth a try. (It’s definitely worth the try and Tobin teases her for it the entire time they look for their trees.)

They run into a store quickly to buy decorations for Christen’s tree, not wanting to leave the Jeep unattended with, not one, but two Christmas trees on top of it. 

When they get back to their building, Tobin comes up with a game plan right away.

“Okay, Chris. I’m gonna slide one of the trees down to you first and then I’ll help you set it down. Then we’ll do the other one.”

Christen stands ready at the back of the Jeep, arms outstretched to catch the tree. “I got it, Tobs. Just do it already.”

The corner of Tobin’s mouth twitches up as she stares at Christen shifting on her feet looking focused on nothing but the tree. When she still doesn’t move, Christen’s attention shifts to her and she says, “What are you waiting for?” 

Tobin laughs, joking, “Just wanted to make sure you’re muscles were ready,” as she begins to slide one of the trees down the vehicle. 

“Please,” Christen scoffs, “I climb nine flights of- _umph_.”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Tobin asks through her bellows of laughter as she climbs off the tire of her car to rush to take some of the weight off of Christen. 

As soon as the tree is on the ground and leaning on the car, Christen dusts off her sweater from some pine leaves and dirt and says, “See? I told you I was strong enough.”

Tobin stares at her, jaw slacked humorously before she starts laughing again. “Yeah, definitely got that body builder shape,” she notes sarcastically as she looks Christen up and down. 

Both of their cheeks turn pink at the gesture, but in their heads they both reason it’s just from moving the trees. 

“Ready for one more?” Tobin asks after clearing her throat quietly.

“Yup,” Christen practically squeaks out.

By the time they have both of the trees off of the Jeep, Tobin runs into their building to grab a dolly they can borrow. Christen laughs as she watches the woman zooming into the parking lot, pushing the dolly and then jumping onto it and riding it like a surfboard. Her arms are out and knees are bent and she even shakes a shaka sign in the air before she hops off and catches the dolly before it rolls away. 

“Alright!” she exclaims, emphasizing the last syllable as she comes to a stop in front of Christen. “Let’s load this baby!”

Christen shakes her head at Tobin’s goofiness as they move to load the trees and bags of decorations onto the dolly. They stop at Tobin’s place first, setting her tree up in a stand with water quickly before moving on to Christen’s apartment.

“Jump on!” Tobin urges as they step into the hallway. 

“What? No, it’s too heavy, Tobin,” Christen denies the offer quickly. 

“Oh, come on! I just pushed it with another tree on it! It’s fine,” Tobin pleads.

Christen looks from the dolly to Tobin a few times, ready to refuse again until Tobin gives her a pout. A way too adorable pout along with a “Please, Chris? You can even hang on right here. Don’t break my Christmas heart!”

“What does this have to do with Christmas?” Christen chuckles.

“Chris, _please_?”

She sighs, climbing on to the little platform and holding the handle behind her, hands slightly on top of Tobin’s as she holds on.

“Yes!” Tobin cheers as she pushes Christen down the hallway quickly. 

Her head presses to Christen’s arm as she watches where they’re going and once they’re in the elevator, Christen tries to climb off.

Tobin catches her waist, whining, “No! Stay until we get to your place!”

Christen stops, looking down to the hand clutching her side and then back up to Tobin’s eyes. Tobin doesn’t let go, eyes locked on Christen’s, until the woman steps back onto the dolly and the rest of the elevator ride is quiet. 

It’s not awkward. There’s something in the air, sure. Some kind of tension perhaps, though neither woman gives enough thought to what that tension is.

But to Christen, that’s twice now that Tobin has done something to make the air thicker between them and she’s not quite sure if she prefers when she can breathe normally or not. 

•

“Hey, Tobin?” Christen calls as she empties the bags of decorations and Tobin fetches some water for the tree. 

“Sup?” Tobin yells back. 

“What are these?” 

Tobin appears holding a pitcher of water, grinning childishly as she sees what Christen is holding up. “Christmas jammies.”

“Christmas jammies?” Christen repeats.

“Mhmm,” Tobin lays down on the ground to pour the water, dismissing Christen’s eyebrow raise and expectant gaze.

“And why are they in our bags?” 

“Because I bought them for us to wear while we decorate.”

Christen eyes the matching pajamas covered in snowflakes thinking she might actually buy them for herself if she liked Christmas as much as Tobin.

“How much were they?” she questions as Tobin hops onto her feet.

“That doesn’t matter.” Christen immediately digs for a tag. “I took the tag off already so don’t bother looking,” Tobin continues with a satisfied smile, “Hope they fit.” 

Christen looks up at her through her lashes. Tobin sports a smug grin as she watches Christen’s lips curl up too. “I can’t believe you,” she chuckles. 

“Come on, we need to change! We have work to do!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Christen giggles as she runs off to her room.

“Hey, Chris?” Tobin yells out.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s your bathroom?”

•

“I think another red one should go there.”

“Chris, there are like three red ones in that area. It should be gold.”

“But there’s already a lot of gold!”

“Not right there, there’s not.”

“I thought this was my tree?” Christen pouts.

It’s happened too many times today for Tobin to count: wanting to reach out and hold Christen, kiss her even.

Yeah. Kiss that pout right off her pretty face, that’s what she wants to do.

It practically consumes her every time, but when she finally gets past the thought, she gives Christen a small smile. “Put it there then.”

Christen watches as Tobin bends down to grab another few ornaments, her goofy disposition not so apparent. “You okay?”

When Tobin looks up at her with those big, honey eyes, she also wants to-

“No.”

 _Oh?_

“Oh, uh, are- are you okay?” She shakes her head, realizing she just asked that question. “I mean, what’s wrong?”

“There’s no holiday music.” Tobin quirks a smile.

And just like that, Christen’s chest caves in as she lets out a deep breath. 

“Christmas music is essential! I don’t know how I forgot it,” Tobin jumps up, searching for her phone right away. 

“What a bad Christmas fanatic,” Christen teases, now smiling.

“Ah,” Tobin stops and points a finger at Christen like she did earlier, “ _Lover_ , not fanatic.”

“Ooh,” Christen puts her hands up defensively and widens her eyes playfully, “my mistake.”

“Yeah. Get it right next time.” Tobin huffs as she scrolls through her phone, looking up at Christen and sending her a wink quickly before returning to her search for music.

“Sorry, sorry.” She laughs, turning away to hide her rosy cheeks and play off her sudden nervousness.

“Do you have a speaker?” Tobin asks, unfazed by Christen’s change in demeanor. 

“Yeah, it’s the one under the TV. It’ll come up on your bluetooth.”

“Cool,” Tobin mutters, walking over to set the music up.

In a mere few seconds, the opening notes to “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” are blaring through her apartment and a dancing Tobin is approaching her with an outstretched hand.

She shakes her head, laughing at Tobin’s antics before resuming decorating the tree until she feels hands on her hips, spinning her around.

“Dance with me, Chris.”

One of her hands ends up clasped in midair with Tobin’s, the other rests on the woman’s shoulder as she’s quite literally rocked around her Christmas tree by her new friend.

She’s laughing. It almost feels like a scene in a movie where the camera frames two people dressed in matching Christmas jammies, laughing, leaning into each other, singing, dancing instead of decorating. Where if the camera panned to Tobin’s face, it’d see exactly what she does. White teeth glowing, nose wrinkling, eyes twinkling and face shimmering from all of the lights. 

It could be easy. All she’d have to do is lean forward to have her lips on Tobin’s. She doesn’t. She couldn’t. 

They’ve only just met.

But then the song changes, and fate have it be, Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” starts playing. 

Tobin’s eyes grow brighter than they already were, her smile pulls further up her cheeks than it already was, her laugh gets a little louder, and she’s singing the lyrics to Christen.

 _To_ her.

The words “all I want for Christmas is you” are being sung _to_ her as she’s being spun around and dipped like they are actually in a damn movie. 

But it’s not a movie. Sirens blare and lights flash and Christen-

Christen really fucking hates that damn fire alarm.

///

A few days pass before Tobin knocks on Christen’s door asking if she wants to come over for dinner.

It’s that easy to move past the fact that just a few nights before, Christen was in Tobin’s arms with her own arms wrapped around the woman’s neck as she was dipped in the embrace. Just with dinner, it’s that easy.

Somehow, that dinner turns into a nearly everyday thing, along with Christmas movies that Tobin insists make the season feel all the more magical.

They take turns cooking or hosting dinner. Most days Christen has to wait for Tobin to get back from practice, but she doesn’t mind.

Some days, when Tobin is extra tired from practice with her team, she lays her head on the couch just next to Christen’s legs and Christen has to remind herself that it isn’t really her place to just reach out and thread her fingers into the golden strands of silky hair beside her. 

The crushes get stronger. Of course they do. It’s not very hard when Tobin does things like teach her how to paint, holding her hand so gently and showing her how to stroke easier. Or when Christen rests a hand on Tobin’s back and tells her she can finish making dinner because she knows the other girl is either tired or needs a warm shower after a practice.

But more importantly, they become each other’s new go-to friend to hang out with. Granted they both already have a Julie or a Kelley, it’s still nice to have someone they don’t have to work with. They can just go home, eat, and relax in someone else’s company. 

“What are you doing on Thursday?” Tobin asks as she plops herself down onto her couch and throws a blanket at Christen.

“Working,” Christen replies in a confused tone, knowing Tobin understands that she works everyday, “Why?”

“No,” Tobin laughs, reaching a hand out and placing it on Christen’s leg as she does, removing it after just a second, “like, after work, I mean.”

“Probably waiting for you to get home so we can eat,” Christen chuckles, still confused.

They both blush at how domestic her response made them seem, but Tobin ignores it as well as she can. “Well, can we get dinner at the mall?” 

“The mall?” 

“I haven’t gotten like any Christmas shopping done,” Tobin admits, wincing at the thought of having to get through it quickly. 

“Tobin! Do you realize how crowded it’s going to be?” 

“I know, I know, but I’ve been busy and haven’t had time to go!” That’s a lie. She’s been spending all her time with Christen. “You don’t have to go. I know the malls get crazy and people get rude and it’s no fun.” 

Tobin reaches for her remote, ready to leave the conversation at that. Christen watches her carefully, noticing the way she’s chewing at the inside of her cheek and drumming her fingers on her thigh. 

“What time you picking me up?” She nudges her foot into Tobin’s calf to grab her attention.

Tobin looks over at her, eyebrows raised slightly and lips showing just the slightest hint of a smile. “4:45? Dinner at the food court? With me?”

They both giggle at the mockery of asking someone on a date. 

“Sounds expensive,” Christen teases.

“Only the best for Miss Press,” Tobin cheeses, looking proud of herself for the way that sounded.

“Alright, charmer,” Christen laughs, “you gonna put the movie on or what?”

///

Tobin knocks on her door at exactly 4:45 with a single rose in hand. She’s wearing a beanie, an oversized hoodie, black skinny jeans, her classic Nikes, and the gosh dang goofiest smile Christen has ever seen.

“What is that?” Christen smirks, looking at the rose, heart fluttering and stomach flipping ten times over.

“A rose.” 

“Is it?” Christen teases, “I thought it was a daisy. My bad.” 

“I can take it back if you’re gonna be sassy,” Tobin groans. 

“Okay, okay,” Christen giggles, putting a hand on Tobin’s shoulder and reaching for the rose. “It’s very pretty, Tobin. Thank you.”

If Tobin’s ever seen the most beautiful smile in the world, Christen’s beats it. 

She watches as the woman runs into her apartment to put the flower in a small vase and returns with her purse, asking if she’s ready to go. Suddenly, Tobin feels silly for bringing a rose, thinking she’d rather her give her one when it doesn’t have to be a joke. 

•

They stop for food first, deciding they’ll need energy if they’re going to get through a shopping session during Christmas time. Tobin buys, insisting that she dragged Christen along so the least she could do was pay for dinner, even if it is a cheap meal. 

“Okay, what’s on your list?” Christen asks before taking a bite of a Philly cheesesteak. 

“Too much,” Tobin laughs, stuffing a few fries into her mouth. “Most of my family is on the list.”

“Big family?” 

“Eh, not too bad. Except I have to get my niece and nephews something too so that makes it a bigger list,” she smirks, “They’re lucky I love em.”

“That’s cute,” Christen grins, biting her lip lightly. “Are you the youngest then?”

“Nope. I have a younger brother but the kids come from my two older sisters.”

“Gotcha,” she nods understandingly, “so your list…”

“Right. Uuuh we have my mom and dad, I already got Jeff something…” Tobin lists off the top of her head.

“Wait. Do you not have an actual list?” Christen raises an eyebrow, watching Tobin rack her brain to make one up.

“No? I mean, it’s just my parents and siblings and the kids.”

“Tobs, that’s exactly how you end up forgetting someone and rushing back on Christmas Eve to get something last minute.”

“Oh my god,” Tobin gasps, “you’re one of _those_ people, _aren’t_ you?”

“What? What people?”

“The list people! You need a list for everything and if you don’t have one, it drives you to drink!”

“What? No,” Christen says defensively. “We were talking about you not having a list. How is this suddenly about me?”

Tobin laughs loudly, “Oh my god, you totally are! Do you have a daily planner too?”

“Tobin, this has nothing to do with-”

“You do! You totally do! That’s so cute,” she gushes, “Thinking about it now, I don’t know how I didn’t see it. You have it written all over you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing!” Tobin rushes, seeing the accusing look on Christen’s face, “you just seem like the type to like to be organized like that is all.”

“That’s all?” Christen raises an eyebrow.

“And you get just a little bit cranky and try to hide it when I’m late for dinner,” Tobin admits as gently as she can.

“Well? You tell me you’ll be home by one time and then you’re not. But it’s fine, I get it. You have a job to-” she stops at the sight of Tobin’s very amused face. To any other person listening to this conversation, Christen probably sounds like an annoyed girlfriend.

“Still gonna tell me you’re not a planner?”

“Make a list, Heath.”

•

“Oh my gosh, I’ve been wanting one of these for so long.” 

Tobin looks over to where Christen is holding out one of those jean jackets with fur on the collar. “You don’t already have one of those? They’ve been around forever now.”

“I know! And they look so warm and cozy but I never get one for myself,” she trails off, dropping the jacket and walking on to the next section. 

Tobin follows, lightly dragging her hand along the same jacket before turning her attention back to Christen.

They’d ended up in random stores just for the heck of it, Tobin knowing they weren’t exactly her family’s style, but enjoying just roaming around with Christen. 

“Thanks for coming with me today,” Tobin says quietly, fingers dragging along clothes hanging on a rack. 

Christen looks over her shoulder with scrunched eyebrows and a confused smile. “I told you, I’m happy to. You don’t have to keep thanking me. Besides,” she holds up her own shopping bags, “you helped me finish my Christmas to-do list,” _with the exception of you_ , “so I think the thanks should be coming from me.” 

“Right,” Tobin chuckles, “I still have one more stop to get toys for the kids but, still, thanks. For coming with me and like hanging out and everything.”

Christen smiles at her adoringly and grabs her hand to squeeze it. “Shopping makes you a sap.” She scrunches her nose. “Now let’s go home before these bags cut off the blood circulation in my hands.”

“Yeah,” Tobin laughs, squeezing Christen’s hand and tugging her toward the exit, “let’s go home.”

(She may or may not sneak a look at that jacket one last time on the way out.)

///

A wrapped box from Tobin sits under her tree for a little less than a week before Christmas. The woman had shown up with it when she was over for dinner one day with the words, “ _I’m going to leave this here because I promised you a gift to go under your tree and I’d like to think I know you well enough now to trust you to leave it alone until it’s time to open it._ ”

She does leave it alone, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t drive her mind crazy trying to think of what it is. Her heart flutters a little every time she looks over at it, so she tries to ignore it.

She ignores it on her way out to work. She ignores it when she gets home and it’s the first thing in front of her when she opens the door. She ignores it when she cooks or when she cleans. She ignores it when she waters the tree. She _tries_ to ignore it when Tobin comes up behind her as she’s cooking one day and whispers “Have you peeked yet?” in her ear with a hand on her arm.

Christmas Eve might be the worst. Tobin comes over giddy as can be (of course she is, it’s Christmas) with all kinds of sweets and already in her Christmas jammies. Except she also brings loads of teasing as they sit on the couch finishing the last of their Christmas movies for the season.

_“I see you looking, Chris.”_

_“Not yeeet.”_

_“You want me to tell you what it is?”_

_“I’ll give you a hint if you let me eat another cookie before dinner.”_

At some point, when Tobin keeps nudging her in the middle of The Grinch, she gets fed up and stalks off to her room. She hears the girl’s nervous, apologetic stutters behind her as she walks away and almost wants to laugh at how cute she sounds.

She returns in less than a minute with her own wrapped box in hand to see an anxious Tobin with her hands clutched against the edge of the couch as if she’s debating leaving. 

“Chris, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Leaving?” Christen interrupts as she places the gift under the tree right next to hers.

“I- uh, no. Well- I… do you want me to?”

Christen laughs breathily as she walks her way back to the couch. “Calm down, Christmas lover.” She pushes Tobin back into the couch with a slight shove to the shoulder as she sits back down herself. “I was just getting your gift so I can tease back if you don’t stop teasing me about mine.”

Tobin looks over to the tree to see a couple perfectly wrapped boxes. There’s no use in fighting her grin. “Dude, you didn’t have to.”

“Dude, be quiet and put the movie back on,” Christen plays back, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “And at least share my blanket if you’re gonna try to steal it.”

“Hey,” Tobin chides, “I like sharing, remember?”

They end up closer than they usually are. So much so that their thighs are pressed against each other as both of their feet rest on the coffee table in front of them. Occasionally, their pinkies brush as their hands lay on their respective thighs. Pinkies brushing turns into pinkies purposefully playing with each other. It’s silly. It’s childlike behavior. And yet, there they sit, pinkies hooking and squeezing and slipping as they try to focus on the movie.

That is until Christen’s pinky doesn’t quite let go, and Tobin’s hand ends up on top of hers a little further than it has been, and Christen takes a chance and flips her hand, barely lacing her fingers with the others.

It’s one of those moments. The ones where stomachs fill with something stronger than butterflies and hearts beat loud enough to echo in your own head. And yet, neither girl moves. They sit still for a long while, nearly til the end of the movie. Fingers stop playing with each other and the only movement that seems to be happening is the rise and fall of their chests from their breathing.

“Max is my favorite,” Tobin says quietly as the movie comes close to an end.

“Yeah?” 

She doesn’t turn her head to look at Tobin, too nervous to make eye contact even though they’ve been holding hands for a while now. But she does feel Tobin nod her head softly next to her.

“I didn’t know you liked dogs,” Christen continues.

Tobin turns her head at that, laughing lightly. “Chris, I told you that you had the best job in the world being able to work with dogs.”

Christen turns her head too, grinning. “We have one that looks kinda like him.”

She feels Tobin squeeze her hand. “No. Do you really?”

Christen nods, giggling and squeezing Tobin’s hand back lightly.

“Can I- can I come see him? Him? Her? It?”

“Him,” Christen confirms, still smiling. “You looking to adopt?”

“Oh, well… Not really. Sorry I just got excited. I don’t have to.”

“It’s fine, Tobin,” she chuckles, “We have visitors all the time. I was just wondering.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t have to. I’d feel bad going to see a puppy and then like teasing it or something. They already don’t have homes, I don’t wanna-”

“Tobin, it’s fine,” she laughs. “You can come. I’m sure Miles would love to play or take a walk or something.”

Tobin’s heart melts at the mention of his name.

“Are you sure?”

“I just told you it’s fine,” she rolls her eyes lightheartedly. “You’re sweet for caring though.”

“I just don’t wanna leave a puppy broken-hearted.”

“You’re so cute,” she giggles, not quite being able to stop herself before the words slip. Tobin blushes and chews on her lip a bit, trying hard to look away from Christen but failing. “Uh, Julie said she can go in tomorrow since I took Christmas last year but you can come with me the next day if you want?” 

“Really?”

“If you ask me if it’s okay one more time, I’m changing my mind.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’d love to join you.”

“Good,” Christen smiles, tugging their clasped hands further onto her lap, effectively snuggling into Tobin’s arm. “Now rewind it because you made us miss the end and I’m getting ready to eat.”

“Yes, honey,” Tobin jokes, earning an elbow to the rib from Christen.

•

“I’ll come by around 8:30 tomorrow so we can open our gifts and watch Charlie Brown?” Tobin asks to be sure, yawning mid-sentence.

“Sounds good,” Christen says quietly against Tobin’s shoulder. 

They stand in an embrace in Christen’s doorway sometime past 11 that night. When Tobin stood to leave and Christen walked her to the door like she always did, Tobin opened her arms for a hug which Christen immediately melted into. Her arms fell around Tobin’s midsection lazily as Tobin’s circled her shoulders and her head leaned right onto the shoulder before her. Tobin’s cheek pressed against the side of her head as they stood, not really wanting to part. 

“Thanks for spending Christmas Eve with me,” Tobin whispers. 

“Back at you,” Christen replies.

“And thanks for inviting me to see the puppy,” she continues, squeezing Christen just a little tighter. “Max is my all time favorite. I’m excited.”

Christen picks her head up slightly, chin resting gently against Tobin for support. “I think you’re gonna love him. He’s the sweetest.” _Like you._

“Well I can’t wait,” Tobin declares with a tired smile, looking down at the gorgeous woman in her arms. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

Christen nods against her, chin still on her shoulder. 

“Okay. Goodnight, Chris.” She hesitates for a fraction of a second before she presses her lips to Christen’s forehead, both of their eyes closing slowly as it happens. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

Just as she starts to pull away, Christen’s arms squeeze her waist and lips are on her cheek, just above her jaw. 

“Night, Tobs. Merry Christmas Eve.”

They share a smile before finally letting go of each other, fingers brushing and barely hooking as they pass. 

•

**Tobin:** _psst… are you still awake_

The answer is yes. Tobin had only left about twenty minutes ago and she had just finished her nighttime routine before getting in bed.

 **Christen:** _No_

 **Tobin:** _:(_

Just a second later, her phone is buzzing lightly and Tobin’s name reads across the top of her screen.

“What’s wrong? Afraid of the dark?”

She hears Tobin’s chuckle through her phone, smiling lightly at the sound of it. 

“Can’t sleep. Why are you awake?”

“I’m not.”

“Pretty sure I’m talking to you right now. That means you’re awake.”

“No m’not. I’m ’sleep,” she makes little fake snoring sounds into the phone and then says “See? M’sleep.”

Tobin’s giggling on the other end of the line as she grins, knowing she’s not doing a very good job of helping either of them to sleep.

“M’kay, Chris. Whatever you say.”

“What’s up, Tobs? You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tobin doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Yeah, just… can’t sleep.”

“What? Miss me too much?” Christen asks like she can’t help herself.

 _Something like that_ , Tobin wants to say. “You wish. It’s just…”

“Hm?”

“Santa’s coming and I can’t sleep. And if I don’t sleep, he won’t come,” Tobin rambles out like a child. 

“You are not calling me at this hour to tell me this.”

“Chris! It’s Santa! This is serious,”

“Calm down, Buddy the Elf,” Christen half-laughs, half-groans, “Is this really why you’re awake?”

“Partially,” she can tell Tobin is grinning mischievously before her tune turns mellow, “Talk to me for a few minutes.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks gently, voice softer and smoother than it had been all night.

“Yes, honey,” Tobin rolls her eyes, “Can’t a girl just wanna talk?”

“What does she want to talk about instead of sleeping? She was yawning all over me when she was here. What happened, Tobs?”

“Merry Christmas, Christen.”

“Hm?”

Tobin’s laughs bubble out of her lips. “It’s midnight. Merry Christmas.”

“You kept me awake to say Merry Christmas?” She asks, almost in awe.

“Did I mention that Santa is coming?” Tobin changes the subject obviously.

“Santa isn't real, Tobs.”

A dramatic gasp is heard. “Nope. No. Nuh uh. I’m gonna hang up before the last of my heart is broken. I’ll see you in the morning if it repairs itself in my sleep,” Tobin says quickly. 

“Hey,” Christen calls out at the end of Tobin’s ramble. “It’s your absolute favorite holiday.”

“That it is,” Tobin grins in her own apartment. 

“Merry Christmas, Tobin.”

•

The morning starts with a hug, similar to the one from the night before, but not as tired. Take away the pecks on the foreheads and cheeks, too. It was really just a long embrace in Christen’s doorway in the same matching Christmas jammies they had seen each other in the night before.

They exchange their good mornings and Merry Christmases as they both go straight for coffee and then the couch. 

“So I know I’ve been teasing it a lot and probably made it a bigger deal than it is, but it’s not all that special. It’s just something I thought you’d like,” Tobin rushes to say as they both sit with their respective gifts on their laps. 

“Same here,” Christen gives her a shy smile. “You were kinda hard to shop for and I don’t know if you’ll like it or if you already have it but I tried my best,” she chuckles. “I’m sure I’ll love it though.” 

“Same here,” Tobin repeats with a grin.

They decide to open them at the same time, feeling like they’re still making it a bigger deal than it really is. 

Tobin rips at her wrapping paper carelessly, tossing it to the side as she pulls her gifts out of a box. Christen, on the other hand, is careful in unwrapping her gift. She slides her fingers through the tape and sets the uncrumpled paper in front of her as she pulls her box into her lap.

They both gasp at the same time, taking a few seconds to look at their gifts before looking up at each other with wide, cheesy grins. 

“Tobin, you didn’t have to,” Christen says quietly. 

“I wanted to,” Tobin shrugs, “You said you’d been wanting that jacket for a long time now. I was honestly kinda surprised you didn’t already have one, but now you do! Maybe next time the fire alarm goes off you’ll have a decent enough jacket to keep you warm and you won’t hog my blanket,” she jokes with a wink. “There should be more. Keep looking.”

Christen looks down at the box confused and sets the fur collared jean jacket aside before digging some more. What she does find is another small box that contains a shiny gold ornament with a dog paw on it. 

“For your tree,” Tobin mentions, “I figured it’d convince you to keep getting one as the years go on.” 

“Only if you help me decorate it,” Christen jokes.

“Deal,” she declares while chuckling. “Thank you for mine too, Chris. I didn’t get you a gift expecting one in return, but I love it. You pay attention,” she raises an eyebrow knowingly. 

“Just a little bit,” Christen responds coyly with a shrug of her shoulders. “You mentioned wanting oil paints and a new set of brushes the night you taught me to paint so I figured that was the best route. That and you always have a beanie or cap on your head so I thought you might like some more.”

“They’re perfect, Chris,” she gushes as she stands to help Christen up too, “Thank you. I really love them,” she says quietly as she pulls Christen into a hug. 

“Me too,” Christen mumbles against her. “Help me put my ornament up?” 

Tobin nods, letting go of her to grab the ornament from the box and pass it to her. “Go for it, Chris.” 

Christen takes it with a smile, searching for the perfect place to hang it. She ends up placing it almost smack in the center of the tree where it stands out from the rest of the matching ornaments before she turns back to wrap Tobin up in another hug. Except this time, she does place another kiss to her cheek before she pulls her a few steps to the couch by the hand and says, “Come one. One more movie.”

///

“Okay, I have to warn you, Miles is a bit of a heartbreaker,” Christen prefaces before letting Tobin into her rescue shelter. “He’s the sweetest but you have to let him trust you first. And I know you said that you aren’t looking to adopt so just keep that in mind because, I’m telling you, that face is irresistable.”

“Chris, I’m fine,” Tobin rolls her eyes. “Can we go in now?” 

“Okay,” she sings, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“I got it,” Tobin replies in the same tone as they step through the doors.

“Jules, you remember Tobin, right?” Christen calls as they walk in. 

“How could I forget?” Julie shoots her a smirk, “Hi Tobin, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Tobin responds politely, waving over at Julie who sits behind a desk. 

“She’s here to see Miles so I’m gonna go get him real fast so we can go for a walk,” Christen says quickly before turning to Tobin with a smile, “I’ll be right back with the sweetness.”

She should know better than to leave Tobin alone with Julie, but she doesn’t think about it.

“I didn’t know you were looking to adopt,” Julie says as Christen walks away, “Chris never mentioned it.”

“Oh! I’m not! I just came by to visit,” she says quickly, “If that’s okay?” She forgoes voicing her questions about Christen talking about her.

“Oh, of course! I’m sure Miles would love some extra play time. Be careful though, he might steal your heart.”

“Chris might have mentioned that,” Tobin laughs. “I was also promised he kind of looks like Max from the Grinch.”

“Oh, totally. You’re sure you’re not looking to adopt?” Julien questions skeptically.

“No, no, just… visiting,” she finishes with a tight lipped smile, deciding not to mention that the dog’s similarity to her favorite Christmas movie character the literal reason why she’s there. 

“Alright,” Julie chuckles, “Are you coming with us on Saturday?”

“What’s Saturday?” Tobin wonders, shifting on her feet a bit uncomfortably considering Christen hadn’t mentioned anything. 

“To the bar?” Julie says awkwardly, “Christen’s birthday?” 

When she sees Tobin’s perplexed face turn shocked, she says “She hasn’t told you, has she? Of course not. _Chris_!”

“Be right there!” They hear Christen call.

“I can’t believe her,” Julie shakes her head before Christen appears with a dog (who, indeed, looks a lot like Max).

“Okay, we’re ready now,” she breathes out, “Aren’t we, Miles? You ready to meet Tobs, buddy?”

The dog wags his tail excitedly as he trots alongside her. “Alright, Miles, sit.” 

He looks at Tobin curiously for a second before he sits obediently, his tail moving again as Christen gives him her praise. 

“This should do the trick,” Christen whispers loudly as she hands Tobin a few treats. “He might be a little shy and reserved with you but just let him sniff you out.”

Tobin nods, adjusting her beanie that Christen gifted her before squatting down to the dog’s level, sticking a hand out calmly for him to approach. “Hi, Miles,” she says gently, “I’m Tobin.”

Christen and Julie giggle quietly to themselves at Tobin’s one-sided conversation.

The dog looks at Christen with big questioning eyes. “Go ‘head, buddy. She’s nice,” Christen says as she squats too so he’s more comfortable.

Miles walks over to Tobin slowly, immediately going to sniff her hand and then moving on to sniff her legs and shoes. When Tobin opens her fist that holds a treat, he doesn’t hesitate to take it and even allows her to pet him. 

Julie and Christen share a look as the dog leans into Tobin’s hands and basks in her attention.

“So, Chris, Tobin said you never mentioned your birthday is in like three days,” Julie says as the other two women give Miles belly rubs. Both of them look up at the same time, slowing the motion of their hands on the dog’s fur. 

“Yeah, that’s-” she sighs and stands up, “that’s true.”

Tobin watches the two, still giving Miles attention, but not missing the look Christen is sending Julie. 

“Mmm. So you didn’t tell her we’re going out on Saturday night either?”

Christen squints her eyes at Julie. “I-”

“It’s fine,” Tobin stands up too. “Really,” she gives Christen a tight-lipped smile. “I think Miles is ready for a walk. Yeah, Miles? What do you say? Wanna go for a walk?”

The dog patters his feet in place, stepping on Tobin’s toes every few steps, excited to get going.

“Ready?” Tobin asks Christen.

“Yeah,” she responds quietly, not quite able to read Tobin in the moment. “Let’s go.”

“See ya, Julie,” Tobin smiles as they get ready to leave.

“Hope so, Tobin,” Julie smiles back, mouthing the words ‘Invite her’ dramatically at Christen when Tobin looks away.

•

The walk is quiet for the first few minutes. It’s the most awkward the two have ever been together and Christen hates it, probably as much as she hates that stupid fire alarm. 

The only words that have been said are small talk. Tobin asked how Christmas was with her family, Christen following with the same question.

At some point, Christen asked Tobin if she wanted to walk Miles. Tobin willingly took the leash, first making sure he would be okay if she walked him.

“Tobin, I didn’t mean to-”

“Christen, it’s fine. Really,” Tobin cuts her off. It’s not harsh, but the dejection in her voice is still apparent. Especially in the way she calls her by her full name. “You don’t have to spend all your time with me, or invite me to your birthday party, or anything for that matter if you don’t want to.”

“Tobs, no,” Christen says sympathetically as she grabs her arm, “Miles, takes a break," she calls to the dog. "I promise you, that is not at all the case. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Why _didn’t_ you tell me?” Her voice sounds so small, it tugs hard at Christen’s heart. 

“For a few reasons, I guess. The first being that I didn’t really want to go and I didn’t want to drag you along to something I wasn’t in the mood for anyway. Two being that I don’t really like attention on me and birthdays usually result in me being the center of attention. Three, it’s not just something you bring up,” she chuckles nervously, “I wasn’t gonna be like, ‘FYI, my birthday is four days after Christmas.’”

“Why not?” Tobin chuckles along, “I would have wanted to know.”

Christen shrugs. “I don’t know. Not like me, I guess.”

Tobin hums quietly, keeping her eyes trained on Miles. 

“Well, now that you know, I’d really like it if you came with us on Saturday night,” Christen tries softly, trying to get Tobin’s attention again.

It works. Tobin’s head turns to her lazily and Christen still can’t really read her. “Chris, I don’t want you to feel like you have to invite me now that I know. I promise, it’s fine.”

“No, ugh,” Christen grabs her hand, squeezing it tightly, “I really want you there. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to inconvenience you or anything, but if you’re up to going, it would make me really happy. That and coming with me to Julie’s New Years party if you don’t already have plans.”

Tobin looks between her eyes for a few seconds. “You promise you aren’t inviting me because you feel obligated to?” 

“Absolutely. I promise on your love for Christmas,” Christen declares, tugging on Tobin’s hand to bring them a little closer. 

“Oh, that’s serious,” Tobin widens her eyes playfully.

“Well, I am serious,” Christen says, trying to show how much truth is in her words. “Will you come? I don’t even want to stay for long. Just gonna show my face so Julie isn’t on my ass about not going to my own birthday celebration.” 

Tobin cracks a smile at that. “Okay, but only if I get to walk Miles the rest of the way and I get a hug.”

“From me or from him?” Christen jokes. 

“From you, dork,” Tobin laughs, pulling her in and wrapping her arms around Christen’s shoulders.

“Okay, whatever it takes,” Christen cheeses, wrapping her own arms around Tobin’s waist and letting her head fall to Tobin’s shoulder. 

As much as they’d love to relish in their embrace, Miles grows impatient and begins barking at them. 

They both laugh, picking their heads up but not separating. 

“What, Miles? You jealous?” Christen teases the dog, earning more barks.

“Alright, alright, let’s go,” Tobin chuckles.

///

**Tobin:** _are u ready yeeeet_

 **Tobin:** _Julie’s gonna be mad at youuu_

 **Tobin:** _and I’m driving and that means she might be mad at me tooooo_

 **Christen:** _On my way downnnnn_

Christen laughs at the conversation knowing very well that she took her time getting ready. She was in no rush to get to the bar, even if that meant facing the wrath of a drunk and annoyed Julie Ertz.

If she’s honest with herself, she’ll admit that she also took a little extra time to make sure she looked good for a certain someone who was going with her. It’s not like they had outright said anything to make it obvious they liked each other, but there was definitely a shift. They had become much more comfortable with each other, not afraid to leave lingering touches, or stare for a little too long, or let themselves think of what might happen if one of them made a move. 

So when Tobin meets Christen in the lobby, dressed in a denim button up and black jeans, hair down without a hat over it like usual, she doesn’t stop herself from telling Christen just how good she thinks she looks in her high-waisted, black, flowy pants and off-white crop top with a semi-open back.

“Chris, you look… wow,” she breathes out. “You look really great.”

Christen feels her cheeks flush as she steps closer to Tobin. “You do too,” she grins shyly, bringing a hand up to run from Tobin’s shoulder halfway down her arm.

“Happy birthday,” Tobin says as she brings a hand around Christen’s waist. 

“Tobs, you saw me earlier,” Christen laughs.

She did. Tobin had showed up at Christen’s doorstep with coffee and flowers earlier that day, inviting herself in to make ‘breakfast for the birthday girl.’

“Wanted to tell you again,” she shrugs, not quite able to tear her eyes away from the green ones before her. 

Christen hums, willing herself to pull away so they aren’t any later than they already are. 

“If Julie asks, I’m blaming this all on you,” Christen jokes when they get in the car.

“What?! No, it’s your fault we’re late. She can’t be mad at you on your birthday.”

“Oh, yes she can,” Christen laughs. “She, however, _cannot_ be mad at you. She barely knows you.” She scrunches her nose up teasingly at Tobin and bites her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Tobin huffs, turning her attention back to the road quickly. “If I get in trouble, you owe me.”

“We’ll see,” Christen smiles. 

•

“Christen Press, how _dare_ you be late to your own birthday party,” Julie yells over the loud music as soon as she spots Tobin and Christen walk in. 

“This is hardly a party, Jules,” Christen laughs, accepting a hug from her best friend. “And it’s Tobin’s fault.” 

“Chris!” Tobin chastises. 

“Don’t worry, Tobin. I don’t believe that for a second,” Julie tries to comfort, going in to hug her too. 

Christen has to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the confused and slightly offended look on Tobin’s face, knowing Julie didn’t mean that it looked like Tobin didn’t put time into her appearance, but rather Christen was for sure the one who held them up. 

“This is my husband, Zach,” Julie tugs Tobin toward her husband, “Babe, this is Chris’ _friend_ , Tobin.” 

Both girls blush slightly at the way Julie emphasizes the word friend, but move past it quickly as Julie takes it upon herself to continue introducing Tobin to the rest of the group before Christen even has a chance to say hi for herself. 

“What are you gonna do to stop her?” Zach jokes to Christen as he approaches. 

“I’m assuming she’s already had a few?” Christen laughs.

“Your guess is right,” he shakes his head, bringing Christen into a hug and wishing her a happy birthday. “So, _friend?_ ” He asks, nodding his head over to where Tobin is being introduced to Moe, Alyssa, Crystal, and their partners. 

“Friend,” Christen confirms with a single nod of her head. 

“Got it,” Zach acknowledges as Julie and Tobin return. 

“Met everyone?” Christen smirks.

“Think so,” Tobin chuckles awkwardly.

“Well, I’m gonna go say hi really quick since Julie took you away before I could introduce you myself,” Christen teases, throwing a look Julie’s way. 

“Not my fault I beat you to it!” Julie quips as she tucks herself under Zach’s arm. 

“Right,” Christen rolls her eyes lightheartedly. “You’ll survive without me for another few minutes?” she teases Tobin.

“If I must,” she jokes, “What do you want to drink?” 

“Surprise me,” Christen calls over her shoulder as she walks away to greet the rest of her friends. 

Meanwhile, Julie and Zach look at each other knowingly as Tobin watches Christen walk away in awe. 

•

“So you _did_ invite her,” Julie quietly questions Christen as Tobin, Zach, and Alyssa have a conversation about their favorite sports teams. 

“Mhmm,” is all Christen supplies. 

“How’d that happen?” 

“I don’t know, Jules, how do you think it happened?” Christen deadpans.

“Oh, please. You wanted her here and you know it,” Julie rolls her eyes, “She coming to New Years too?”

Christen nods affirmatively, not wanting to make their conversation too obvious. She hears Julie squeal quietly as she looks over to make sure Tobin isn’t listening. 

“As a date?” 

“As the same thing she is to me tonight,” Christen corrects.

“So a date.” 

“A friend, Jules,” Christen sighs.

“Chris, come on,” Julie whines, “Don’t tell me you don’t like her. You’ve been staring at her all night.”

She considers saying she doesn’t, but she knows her friend knows her too well to believe it. Julie doesn’t even need a word from Christen to know it’s the truth. 

“Look, all I’m saying is, you spend all your free time with her, you guys act like you’re already a couple with the dinners and the Christmas gifts and all that, she’s obviously super willing to do things for you if she’s here hanging out with your friends, and if I catch you guys staring at each other one more time, I’m gonna flip a table or something because I cannot stand this tension.”

“There’s no tension.” There’s definitely tension. 

“Sure there’s not. Go dance with her or something,” Julie urges.

When Christen meets Tobin’s eyes from a few seats away, it’s like she is listening or something because she gestures for Christen to join her at the end of the bar.

“Welp,” Christen pats Julie’s arm, “Looks like you’re on your own.” 

“That’s what the husband is for!” Julie retorts as Christen walks away.

“Miss me?” Christen jokes as she approaches Tobin. 

“Just a little bit,” Tobin grins. 

Christen gasps, “Only a little bit? I can go back to Julie-”

“Alright, I missed you,” Tobin laughs as she pulls Christen close by an outstretched hand. “I feel like I’ve barely seen the birthday girl all night.” She gives Christen her best pout, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her even closer. 

“What? Are you jealous?” Christen tries to joke, but it seems more like a challenge. 

Tobin takes it as such, replying a smooth, “Maybe,” as her eyes lock on Christen’s and her hand grips her hip. 

For a moment, all Christen can do is gulp and try to focus on stabilizing her heartbeat, but she regains her composure, bringing her own hand up to Tobin’s neck and setting her lips near the woman’s ear. “I told you, she’s my very straight, very married best friend. That’s all.”

It’s husky and hot and her lips barely brush against Tobin’s skin as she pulls back. When she sees Tobin’s jaw tighten and feels fingertips dig further into her side, she knows she has the upperhand.

“Wanna dance with me before we head out?” She asks sweetly, fingers playing with the baby hairs at the base of Tobin’s neck. 

And at the flip of a switch, Tobin’s lips are at her ear, whispering, “Anything for the birthday girl,” and leaving a teasing kiss to her cheek. 

It’s like that for the rest of the night, both of them tugging the rope to win whatever competition it is they’re having. 

Tobin’s hands grip Christen’s sides forcefully, pulling her closer. Christen slips her fingers into Tobin’s hair above the back of her neck, lightly scratching her nails there as they dance. Tobin buries her face into Christen’s neck, breathing hotly right against the skin. Christen turns around, pushing her backside into Tobin’s front, grabbing Tobin’s hands and readjusting them on the front of her hips and holding them in place. 

But at some point, they both know they should stop and go home, separating when their feet get tired and everything feels too hot. 

Tobin closes the tab as Christen gathers her belongings, saying goodbye and thank you to her friends as she does. 

The car ride home is relatively quiet with Tobin humming along to the radio softly and Christen slightly dozing off with her cheek pressed up against the seatbelt.

Tobin has to pat Christen’s leg a bit to wake her up and help her out of the car to make sure she doesn’t fall. Christen clings to her hand the entire elevator ride up to her apartment, leaning her head on Tobin’s shoulder and smiling sleepily when she feels Tobin’s cheek against the top of her head.

It isn’t until they actually get to Christen’s door that they realize just how much they really don’t want the night to be over. 

“Are you gonna be okay getting into bed and everything?” Tobin questions softly, running her fingers lightly across Christen’s back as the other woman’s head leans on her chest.

“I’m not a baby,” Christen laughs into Tobin’s shirt, still feeling a little tipsy from the celebratory drinks people were buying her.

“That’s debatable,” Tobin teases, laughing when Christen’s offended scowl appears before her. “Seriously, though. Are you good or do you need help?”

“Don’t need your help,” Christen mutters, huffing as she tries to unwrap Tobin’s arms from around her. 

“Oooh, she mad,” Tobin pushes again, knowing she’s easily affecting Christen given she has alcohol in her system.

“Yeah, she is,” Christen grunts, giving up on trying to escape her strong hug, falling limp for Tobin to hold her.

“Happy birthday, Christen,” Tobin whispers, smiling at the girl in her arms.

Christen thinks that she prefers to hear her full name from Tobin’s lips like this as opposed to how wistfully she said it the day before. 

“I don’t think it’s my birthday anymore, but thank you.”

Tobin pulls her phone out of her back pocket, checking the time and showing it to Christen. “11:53. You’ve still got 7 minutes, birthday girl.”

Christen rolls her eyes as she tries to contain her smile. “Of course.”

“Just trying to make the most of the birthday girl’s birthday,” Tobin hums. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift.”

“I would have been mad if you did,” Christen mumbles as she tucks her head back under Tobin’s chin.

“What?” Tobin laughs. “Why?”

“Because you already got me a Christmas present and flowers and made me breakfast and I don’t need another present.”

“It’s your birthday, Chris. You should get a present, even if it’s only days after Christmas.”

Christen stays quiet, her breathing evening against Tobin’s neck. 

“You’re gonna fall asleep on me, Chris. At least give me your key so I can get you in bed.”

Christen picks her head up slowly, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

“Oh, you know that’s not what I meant,” Tobin defends, her cheeks flushing pink as she acts annoyed.

“No?” Christen challenges, willing herself to wake up a little more.

“No.”

“That’s too bad,” Christen quips, leaning in to place a kiss on Tobin’s jaw. “Night, Tobs.”

And just like that, when Christen leaves Tobin behind her closed door, they both know she won that round.

///

Every year on New Year’s Eve, Christen writes at least a page worth of a reflection on the past year. She wakes up early, not wanting to waste the last day of the year, sits with her coffee and her journal, and writes until she has no words left to say. She writes about what she’s thankful for, what she wants to continue, what she wants to improve on, and so on. It’s her literal closing of a chapter.

This year, she finds herself writing about Tobin more than she thought she would. 

It stuns her that the woman’s name appears in ink on her pages so often considering they’d only met that month, but she takes it and runs with it. 

_I want her with me in the next year, and hopefully the ones after that,_

She finds herself writing.

_She’s taught me a new way of caring, in all aspects of the word._

_If the opportunity presents itself, I’d be more than willing to take a step in a different direction with her._

She only closes her book after she feels like she’s beginning to become redundant, satisfied with what she’s processed and penned.

Tobin, on the other hand, does absolutely nothing. Well, she stresses a little bit.

They had of course seen each other since their door front exchange on Christen’s birthday, but nothing had necessarily changed or happened between them. In fact, it was almost as if that night and all the teasing had barely happened. 

Now, on New Years Eve, Tobin has absolutely no idea what to do with the prospect of finally being able to make a move on her friend. She’s wanted to kiss Christen since almost as long as she’s known her and with the holiday tradition of kissing someone at midnight, she’s sort of losing it. 

Christen has texted her a few times, wishing her a happy New Years Eve and making sure everything for that night was settled, but every time the woman’s name appeared on her phone, her heart caught in her throat. 

They spend the day without each other, despite both of their desires to text the other to see what they were up to. That is until dinner time comes around and they agree to spend the last meal of the year together, just as they had for almost the entirety of that month. 

It’s as easy as it always is, laughing, talking, occasionally innocently touching arms or backs or hands.

Christen promises not to abandon Tobin like she did at the bar a few nights prior, feeling slightly guilty for leaving her to converse with people she had just met, but Tobin promises she was just fine and enjoyed getting to know her friends. Though, she does make Christen promise to dance with her, to which Christen gives a teasing smirk and Tobin knows she’s thinking about the way they danced at the bar.

It makes her a little woozy thinking about having Christen that close again, up against her, singing lyrics only loud enough for her to hear.

She has to tell herself to relax a few times as she gets ready, trying not to think about what Christen might end up wearing if she had looked as good as she did on her birthday for a rather casual night out at a bar. 

It all doesn’t matter when she shows up at Christen’s door once again that night to pick her up on the way out. It doesn’t matter at all because anything she could have imagined Christen wearing and looking amazing in doesn’t even come close to comparing to the way the woman looks when she opens her door. 

She’s wearing this royal blue dress that hugs at her waist just right and flows around her thighs gloriously. It’s short enough to show off the length and muscle of her legs, but so elegantly worn to not seem very promiscuous. The dress has a halter cut that shows off her shoulder frame magnificently and the shapes in the dress that have a sheer-like material show just enough of her skin beneath the dress. 

And as stunning as the fabric is on her, her hair and makeup might outdo it. She has the right balance between subtle and dramatic of a gold, shimmery eyeshadow on, her eyelashes look so effortlessly long, her eyeliner makes the green in her eyes pop more somehow, and her hair is straight, parted down the middle, and tousled just enough.

She realizes she’s been quiet for too long, embarrassed and ready to apologize until she sees Christen eyeing her body all the same. Any concerns she has about her outfit or appearance being too casual are thrown out the window by the way Christen almost shamelessly bites her lip and lets her eyes rake over Tobin’s black jeans, white, button-up, collared shirt and unfairly cool bomber style jacket. 

Tobin is the first to clear her throat, smiling crookedly and reaching a hand out for Christen to take. She doesn’t say a word when she gets a hold of Christen. Instead, she spins the woman like they’re dancing, watching the bottom hem of the dress rise and dance in the air as she twirls, both of her hands falling to Christen’s waist when she’s facing her again. She takes the beauty in one more time, looking her up and down as earnestly and respectively as she can express.

“I don’t even have words for how amazing you look, Christen.”

The warmth in Christen’s cheeks makes her think Tobin is probably able to tell she’s blushing, so she lets her hand run up Tobin’s shoulder, scratching her nail softly against Tobin’s neck as she irons the flap of Tobin’s collar between her middle and index fingers.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, charmer.”

•

A little liquid courage. It’s exactly what Tobin takes it as when Zach hands her another beer and goes on about how excited he is to watch the Rose Bowl game the next day. 

“You know, you’re kinda obvious.”

She lets her eyes tear away from where Christen has been pulled to the dance floor by Julie (something about it being ‘their song’ but they’ve been gone for more than just one song) to turn to Zach with raised eyebrows and a questioning hum. 

He chuckles to himself, slapping a hand on her shoulder. “She’s a good one. It seems like you are too and I know Jules is pulling hard for you. So if I were you, I’d take my chances with her tonight.”

She tries to act like she has no idea what he’s talking about, failing when he interrupts her before she can even finish saying, “What? What do you-”

“Christen. I mean Christen. You’ve been watching her dance with my wife since she got pulled away from you.”

“I… I don’t know, dude. I-”

“C’mon,” he jerks his head to the dance floor. “Let me steal my girl away so you can dance with yours.”

Christen isn’t really expecting it when she feels a hand on her back and a body at her side. 

“Babe, come help me refill the drinks, please,” Zach calls over the loud music into Julie’s ear. 

“Zach, I’m dancing. Can’t you-” She stops herself at the sight of Tobin’s nervous eyes and hand around Christen’s back. “Actually, I’m pretty thirsty myself.”

Both Christen and Tobin watch as Julie is pulled away by Zach, turning to each other with shy smiles and beginning to dance to the beat of a song neither of them cares to acknowledge.

After a few songs, and more than a few instances of wanting to tug Christen closer, Tobin leans in to speak loudly in Christen’s ear. “I’m really glad I offered my blanket to you that night.”

Christen pulls back to look at her face, smile pulling at the corners of her lips. “Me too,” she speaks more quietly than Tobin had, almost unheard, but Tobin reads it well enough off her lips to know what she said.

Tobin smiles, leaning in again. “This dress on you is…” She pulls her face away and shakes her head in admiration to emphasize just how at a loss for words she is. “You look beyond exquisite, Chris. Really.”

Christen laughs, bringing an arm up to wrap around Tobin’s neck and pull her closer. “I’m glad you think so.” She leaves a kiss to Tobin’s cheek before withdrawing her face and wrapping Tobin’s hands fully around her back. 

At that, Christen seems to find her own courage of some sort because she starts leading them back into the type of situation they were in on the dancefloor on Christen’s birthday. 

They’re incredibly close, to the point where Tobin would only have to barely tilt her head forward to have her forehead connect with Christen’s. She considers doing so, but Christen beats her to it, bringing them closer for a few short moments as she smiles and laughs, breath hitting Tobin’s lips for a few mere seconds before she’s pulling away again. And then-

Then Christen’s back is against her again, and her hands don’t have to be shown where to be placed like the last time. They immediately grip Christen’s hips, fingers barely clutching into the material of the dress. And God help Tobin because, if she wasn’t still feeling a little buzzed from those beers, she might just spin her back around and kiss her then and there. 

But she doesn’t. 

She swears to herself that she won’t touch another drink for the rest of the night, and if she’s going to kiss Christen, it’s going to be as sober as can be. 

•

“Would you hate me if I said I could fall asleep right here, right now?” Christen asks as they sit on a balcony, Christen wrapped up in Tobin’s arms against her side, head resting on her shoulder.

“I couldn’t hate you…” Tobin can barely feel the way the cheek on her shoulder tightens in a smile. “But it’d be a real shame if you missed the clock striking midnight.”

“Why’s that? I’ve done it enough times to know what it’s like already.” 

“Not with me, you haven’t,” Tobin responds, digging her fingers playfully into Christen’s side, making the woman squirm.

“What? You make it special?”

“You’ll have to stay awake to find out,” she teases, earning a hum from Christen. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“You have to swear not to make fun of me, though.”

“No promises,” Christen jokes. 

“Nevermind then,” she huffs.

“I was kidding,” Christen laughs, turning her head into Tobin’s neck and craning up to place a light kiss on the underside of her jaw. “Go ahead and tell me your secret. We can leave it in this year if you really want to.”

Tobin gulps at the press of Christen’s lips against her skin.

“You better hurry. We should probably head inside for the countdown soon.” Christen squeezes her knee.

“You won’t make fun of me?” 

“Oh my god, Tobin. No. I won’t make fun of you.”

“I’m kind of really in love with Miles.”

They’re both quiet for a few seconds before Christen starts cracking up, leaning all her weight into Tobin’s side. 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” 

“I said I wouldn’t make fun!” Christen retorts. 

“Same thing!”

“I’m sorry,” Christen apologizes through her laughs. “That’s just… not what I was expecting.”

Tobin wants to ask what she _was_ expecting, but she doesn’t get a chance to.

“I knew he was gonna win you over,” Christen grins, suddenly smug. 

“Oh my…” Tobin whispers, “You set me up! You knew he was gonna make me fall for him and want him! You totally set me up!”

“I did no such thing,” Christen laughs defensively. “It’s not my fault he’s so stinking cute!”

“I feel betrayed,” Tobin mutters, pulling her arms away from Christen.

“Aww, I’m sorry his cuteness made you fall for him.” She coos dramatically, cupping one of Tobin’s cheeks and placing a few light pecks to the other. “Do you really want him?”

Tobin side-eyes her. “Maybe.”

Christen giggles, readjusting herself so she can face Tobin better. “Like seriously, really want him.” 

“I wouldn’t be telling you this if I wasn’t serious,” Tobin mutters, slightly feeling like she should have just kept it to herself.

“You know, I’ve never seen him trust anyone as fast as he did you.”

“No,” Tobin shakes her head. “Don’t make me fall harder.”

“I’m just saying!” Christen chuckles. “You seemed pretty smitten the entire time, but you said you weren’t looking to adopt, so I didn’t say anything.”

“You suck.”

“Tobs, if you want him, he’d probably love for you to have him.”

Tobin searches her face carefully, finding complete sincerity in it. 

“I’ll think about it and let you know.”

Christen smiles, taking Tobin’s hand in her own. “Okay.”

•

“You’re gonna kiss her, right?” 

“I-”

“Tobin, if you don’t kiss her, I’m gonna kick you out of my party. And that’s a threat.”

“Babe, calm down,” Zach laughs, pulling his wife back a little. 

“Okay, I won’t kick you out because I like you, _but_ I will be very upset with you,” Julie warns.

Tobin is thankful Christen is off somewhere getting them flutes of champagne, unable to hear the conversation being had. 

“I… I want to.”

“Want to what?” Christen walks up, handing a glass to Tobin. 

“Uh-”

“Go to a basketball game with me sometime. I was telling Tobin that I have season tickets and Jules doesn’t always like to go,” Zach covers, Julie smirking behind his shoulder.

“Oh, that seems like fun. Tobs, you love basketball,” Christen smiles at Tobin.

“Yeah!” Tobin squeeks, grateful that Christen seemingly hadn’t heard what she really wanted to do.

“You ready for a new year?” Christen asks as Julie pulls Zach away to the front of the room. 

“I hope so,” Tobin responds nervously, hands feeling sweaty against her glass of champagne.

“Well, get ready because you only have like 40 seconds!”

Tobin swallows hard, eyeing the side of Christen’s very excited face as everything seems to disappear around them.

Christen turns to her at what she thinks is 20 seconds, doing a little dance, careful not to spill her champagne before turning back to the projected countdown.

Before she knows it, it’s at 10 seconds and she feels like her heart might rip through her chest.

Christen grabs her hand at 7, squeezing it tightly.

At five she knows she has to. It’s all she wants.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

“Happy New Yea-”

Christen’s cheer gets cut off by Tobin’s lips on hers. She’s still at first, surprised that one of them (very obviously not her) finally got the guts to make a move. When she finally grasps what’s happening enough to kiss back, she hears Julie scream, “Hell yeah, Tobin!” from somewhere nearby, above the sound of the horns and cheers. 

Tobin pulls away, keeping their faces close and breathing heavily against her lips. “Happy New Year, Chris.”

•

If there’s any way Christen pictured starting her new year, it definitely wasn’t in bed, limbs tangled between sheets with the woman who offered to share her blanket in the middle of the night just weeks prior.

She runs her finger lightly down the expanse of Tobin’s bare back, fingers dipping and climbing along the ridges of her spine as the woman’s eyes flutter open. There’s no helping the smile that spreads wide on her face when sleepy, golden brown eyes meet hers.

“Happy New Year, Tobs,” she whispers, sweeping a few of Tobin’s stray hairs off her forehead and leaning in to kiss her softly.

“Happy New Year, Chris,” Tobin manages to speak through smiles and kisses. “What time is it?” 

“Late probably,” Christen acknowledges, not bothering to search for her phone to check the actual time.

“Can we sleep in some more?” Tobin begs, turning to wrap her arm around Christen’s waist and pull her close.

“We’re gonna waste the New Year away, babe.”

Tobin grins with her eyes closed at the sound of the new nickname.

Just as she’s about to reason that she’s perfectly happy laying in bed all day, the all too familiar siren sound fills Christen’s apartment, startling them both. They groan first, laughing after realizing that the alarm brought them to exactly where they were now.

“How very full circle,” Christen muses as she walks lazily to her dresser, not much in a hurry to make her way downstairs. 

“Try not to steal my blanket this time, yeah?” Tobin teases, lugging herself out of bed to throw some of Christen’s clothes on too.

“Oh, whatever,” Christen says as she rolls her eyes, slipping a shirt over her head only to be met with Tobin’s lips against hers again as soon as it’s fully on.

She smiles into the kiss, thinking that she may not hate the stupid fire alarm so much after all.

And Tobin…

Tobin thinks New Years might be her new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you liked it/ if it was worth the wait/ any of ur thoughts!!!


End file.
